Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Novel)
250px|thumb|Gank 250px|thumb|Viper Probe Droid 250px|thumb|Dagobah & Yoda’s hut Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Novelization is de novelization van Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back geschreven door Donald F. Glut. Synopsis Het verhaal van het boek is uiteraard grotendeels identiek aan het verhaal van de films. Verschillen met de film Deleted Scenes * 2-1B verwijdert het Bacta Patch op het gelaat van Luke Skywalker op Hoth. * Maximilian Veers en Derek Klivian sterven in de Battle of Hoth. Deze scène behoort niet tot het canon. *Firmus Piett landt op Hoth en rapporteert aan Darth Vader over de progressie van de blokkade. Extra Info * Een Wampa en een Viper Probe Droid hebben een duel. * Ben Kenobis stem adviseert Luke als hij in de grot van de Wampa hangt om zijn Lightsaber te grijpen. * Luke Skywalker mompelt in de Bacta Rejuvenation Tank nog steeds de woorden Dagobah en Yoda. * In het boek vernietigt de Probe Droid Echo Station 38. * Op Cloud City hoort Luke via een intercom dat zijn vrienden zijn ontsnapt tijdens het duel met Darth Vader. Dagobah De grootste verschillen ten opzichte van de film vinden plaats op Dagobah in het boek. * De stem van Ben soms extra redenen op om Luke toch op te leiden. * Yoda zelf is trouwens blauw van kleur in het boek, zoals op concepttekeningen. * Wanneer Luke is gestrand met zijn X-Wing (H8) en tegen zijn onverwachte bezoeker (Yoda) zegt dat hij het schip niet meer uit het moeras krijgt, antwoordt Yoda: “Have you tried? Have you tried?”. * Ook Luke’s training verloopt anders. Zo gooit Yoda een metalen staven naar Luke die hij met zijn Lightsaber in twee stukken moet hakken. Andere hulpmiddelen die Yoda gebruikt zijn de Seeker Droid ballen. *Het visioen over Cloud City krijgt Luke niet tijdens een handenstand maar tijdens een meditatie. Luke kookt later voor Yoda en maakt in alle rust een beslissing om zijn vrienden te gaan helpen. Gewijzigde Scènes * De Probe Droid verschijnt pas op Hoth nadat Luke werd aangevallen door een Wampa * Han Solo gebruikt een ander gezegde in de Echo Base, namelijk “Strong enough to wrestle a Gundark” in plaats van “to pull the ears off a Gundark”. * De Probot stuurt in de film een ander beeld naar de Executor door van Hoth dan in de film. In het boek ziet Vader Snowspeeders in plaats van de Shield Generator. * Een ander opmerkelijk verschil is dat in het leesboek Captain Lorth Needa en de Avenger tijdelijk worden uitgeschakeld door het Ion Cannon wanneer de eerste escorte van de Alliance Hoth verlaat. In de film is dit namelijk de Tyrant onder bevel van Captain Xamuel Lennox. * Tijdens de Battle of Hoth leest de AT-AT Driver een andere afstand af van uit Veers’ Walker naar de Power Generator. * Ook berekent C-3PO in het leesboek andere overlevingskansen om het Hoth Asteroid Field te overleven. Later in de Falcon is het niet C-3PO maar wel Chewbacca die getuige is van de kus van Han en Leia. * 4-LOM is niet aanwezig in de film en Zuckuss wordt als ‘menselijk’ omgeschreven. * Needa’s dode lichaam wordt opgeruimd door Stormtroopers en niet door Imperial Navy Troopers. * C-3PO is al gedeactiveerd wanneer de Falcon achter de Avenger hangt. * Op Cloud City wordt Han Solo niet enkel begroet door Lando Calrissian, Lobot en de Wing Guard maar ook door allerlei aliens en Droids. * In de Carbon Freezing Chamber antwoordt Han aan Leia na hun afscheidskus: “Just remember that, because I’ll be back”. * Vader houdt een detachement van troepen op Cloud City terwijl hij dit nooit effectief deed in de film totdat Lando en de Wing Guard in opstand kwamen. * Het duel tussen vader en zoon begint anders in het boek. Luke zegt namelijk: “Lord Vader. I can feel your presence. Show yourself”. Tijdens hun duel bekogelt Vader Luke met allerlei apparatuur en metalen voorwerpen in de Processing Vane. In het boek spreekt Vader dan al de woorden: “You are beaten. It is useless to resist.” Hij zegt ook nog wat extra, namelijk: “You will join me or you will join Obi-Wan in death”. * In het boek valt Luke snel naar beneden van de Weather Vane maar dan komt de Falcon net op tijd voorbij om hem op te pikken. * Vader en Luke hebben geen contact meer met de Force na hun duel op Bespin wanneer de Falcon probeert te ontsnappen. Nieuwe elementen *''Son of a jumpin''' *Gank Killers *Triton Moon *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *Dormo-shock *Bacta *Transport C One Seven *Paralight System *Macrofuser *Gimer Stick *Sabacc *Secondary Deviation Controls *Sector four-six-one-four by eight-eight-two *Code One Five *Code Force Seven Externe Bron * Een uitgebreide analyse over de novelization van TESB kan je lezen in TeeKay-421 Magazine 48. category:Novelizations category:Del Rey